


Brooding

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day Writing Challenge [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Brooding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 9 of 30<br/>Prompt: Brooding<br/>Character: Eleventh Doctor</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooding

"Oh look! Its Broodie McBrooderson of Brooder street!" a light giggling voice came from above him.  
The doctor looked up to see Amy peeking over, her fire-like hair creating a halo around her face.   
"Come on doctor, you cant brood all day!" yelled Rory from above. No doubt watching him from one of his favorite places (how he found them the Doctor had no clue)  
Amy's face disappeared from view, only for her feet to hopped off the deck and land near him. She walked to his little nest and plopped down next to him, staring him down.  
"Come on Raggedy Man. We may have all the time in the world, but this fair doesn't!"  
Uncaring of his protest and not noticing the framed picture in his hands, the Scott dragged him from the Tardis, husband in tow.   
A picture clattered on the floor of a man in a trenchcoat and a blonde haired girl.  
The date was written on it with three words in bright blue.  
"Happy birthday Rose"  
The box was silent as she righted the photo and transferred it to a room that no one used.


End file.
